The Royal Games
by it'sadamnshame
Summary: The Royal Games, the most sacred, most dangerous tradition in all of Panem. Our monarch is at a suitable age to begin producing an heir. He has decreed that the 74th Royal Games be held and the odds are not in my favor. . . AU KatnissxGale
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello there! This is my first time writing fan fiction for the Hunger Games, so I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One – Unfavorable Odds

The Royal Games, the most sacred, most dangerous tradition in all of Panem. It was how the most worthy of us was chosen. It was how our monarch chose their suitor.

Only those who were between the ages of 18 and 25 were selected to compete and only those who were of the opposite sex of our monarch. The champion was the only one qualified enough to produce an heir. It was how our nation has kept a strong leader all these years. It was how we have kept peace.

The only catch was the other competitors . . . don't survive.

This year, our monarch is at a suitable age to begin producing an heir. He has decreed that the 74th Royal Games be held.

Each of the twelve districts of Panem are to select one competitor to enter the games. The districts choose their competitor by holding their own games. Of course, the benefit is that no one dies in the district games.

"Katniss, did you put on that dress? Are you almost ready? We can't be late."

I looked in the mirror with a frown. I regarded myself in the dress I put on, turning this way and that. It was colored deep blue and came down to just above my knees, with a neckline that dipped almost enough to make me uncomfortable. I despised dresses, but I had to admit, this one complemented me pretty well.

"I'm ready, mother. Why is it so important that I wear this thing?" I said as I opened the door to my mother tapping her foot with her hands on her hips. She looked at me a moment and clasped her hands together at what she saw.

"Oh Katniss you should dress like this more often. You look so much more ladylike in this than in those pants and button downs."

"Mother, pants and shirts are easier to work in all day or have you forgotten that's what I do with my time, which is why I question wearing this. Do you want me to be appealing?"

"Of course, don't be ridiculous Katniss. I wish for you to always look this beautiful. I don't understand why you're causing such a fuss," Mother said with a huff as she tidied me.

Frustrated, I slapped her hands away. "Do you wish for me to be chosen? Do you wish for me to leave? Who will work? How will you and Prim survive?"

"Katniss! It would be a great honor to yourself and this family if you were to be the King's suitor. Just think of how much better our life would be."

"And what of the chances of me winning? Our district hasn't won since ten rulers ago! Would you rather risk me dying only for a tiny slimmer of hope at royalty?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

I looked at my mother in shock, speechless.

"There has to be more to life than this, Katniss. We deserve better. Don't you want that for us, to at least try."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," I said coolly.

"Katniss-"

"Save it. We don't want to be late." I brushed past her and grabbed my jacket on my way out the door.

I walked out onto our shabby porch, wrapping my coat around me as I took a couple deep breaths of cool air.

"Smells like we'll be getting snow soon."

I jumped in surprise, turning to see my sister hanging from the roof of the porch.

"Jesus Prim. You know I hate when you do that." Her response was a soft giggle.

"Now, get down before the roof caves in on top of me."

Prim swung right side up and jumped down from her perch.

"You don't have to do what she said, you know. We're doing pretty ok."

I sighed and shook my head a little to organize my thoughts.

"I know, Prim, but I'm going to try. I want that for you, I do."

"But you said it yourself, Kat. The odds aren't that favorable. I'd rather you alive and poor than dead and poorer."

"Hey, there's no telling I'll even get selected at all. There are plenty of other girls, right?"

Prim only shook her head at my poor attempt at being optimistic. She and I both know.

I am at the top of my class.

I am one of the hardest workers.

I am of age.

I am female.

The odds were not in my favor.

* * *

**A/N A little short, but I wanted to put out a teaser. Things will be fleshed out more next chapter, I promise.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello again! Sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Two – Games of District 12

Prim, my mother, and I made our way to the District Hall. It was a grandiose, old building that stood in the center of town. The Hall was the one and only building that wasn't falling apart. Then again, it was the only building besides the barracks that were funded by the Capitol.

We made our way down the paved path to the large, metal, ornate doors. Two Peace Keepers stood at the entrance, asked for our names, and then opened the doors to let us in. Once inside, we walked across the marble floors and pillars to a high ceilinged banquet hall. A majority of the town was already there, standing and waiting for the opening ceremony to start, making the space feel quite claustrophobic. I caught sight of the other young women who will surely compete as I led my family towards a back corner of the room, though I knew my mother would want to be at the front.

The sound of speakers crackling and a microphone being fussed with quieted the mumblings in the room. The lights grew brighter on the stage as a woman, dressed in an orchid purple dress that was puffy at the shoulders and waist and wore a similar colored flower in her tinted pink hair, stepped to the microphone. It was so painfully obvious that she was from the Capitol.

"Welcome, welcome!" I was surprised by the woman's voice. Her appearance led me to predict she would have a sharp, high pitched, possibly nasally sounding voice. It was a small relief that it was actually a bit of a pleasant sounding voice, since she would most likely be talking quite a lot. The games were televised after all, and I'm sure she would relish the little time of fame she had.

"Happy 74th Royal Games! I am Effie Trinket and I am the judge for the District 12 Games. I know you all are as excited as I am to partake in this great privilege, but first, a little history." Poor thing was trying her best to affect us with her excitement and bubbliness, but that's not how things are done in District 12.

"Back in the days of old, our very first monarch, King Aldrich, wanted to ensure his heir, and his descendants following, would be the strongest, most qualified leaders to guarantee that his line would always rule. So King Aldrich devised a way to find the perfect suitor to produce an heir by creating the Royal Games! Through these games, the monarch would find the most elite to create the strongest offspring."

"As we all know, our King has come of age and has decreed the 74th Royal Games be held. One of you lucky young ladies will have the great pleasure of competing and hopefully winning. Can you imagine winning? It would be just like a fairytale!"

Yea, if your fairytale included killing eleven innocent girls just to make babies.

"The District 12 Games will consist of three trials, intelligence, skill, and strength. The winners of each trial will have an interview with me, after which I will choose the District 12 champion. Now if the eligible young women would prepare themselves, the trial of intelligence will commence shortly. Happy Royal Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

The lights dimmed on stage and Effie took her leave. Ushers called out the competitors' names and gestured them to their designated areas.

I walked into my area after a wish of good luck from Prim and a nod to my mother. These areas were more like a waiting room, or a holding cell, depending on how you look at it. In the room, I found a tank top, shorts, and shoes that I was supposed to change into for the trials. These clothes usually had the competitor's family crest on it, but my family didn't have one, or one that I knew of anyways.

To my surprise however, when I held up the black top, a picture of an odd looking bird was upon it. The thought that there could have been a mix-up crossed my mind, but before I could dwell on it, the five-minute announcement sounded.

After I was changed, an usher knocked and entered my area, beckoning me to follow him. I was led to another set of large doors with two Peace Keepers standing in front.

"Katniss Everdeen." My name came from the speakers and the Peace Keepers opened the doors. I stepped inside the dark room and the doors shut behind me.

Alone in the darkness, my nerves finally set in.

What am I supposed to be doing? Why should I try? What if I lose? I could die. What if I win? I would have to kill people. There's too much to lose. I shouldn't be doing this. Why is it still dark? I shouldn't be doing this!

Bright lights flashed on, breaking me from my internal almost-breakdown. Once my eyes adjusted, I saw that in front of me was a table. On the table were a matchbook, chalk, and a piece of paper with writing on it. I took in my surroundings and found that I was encased by tall walls, to high to jump or climb. The only exits were the doors behind me and two openings, one to the right and one to the left.

I walked up to the table, picked up the matchbook and chalk, and read the paper, on which two things were written.

The first, _Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end, then stop._

And the second, _A candle loses nothing by lighting another candle._

Hm, I don't see how that has any relevance. Regardless, I tucked the paper into a pocket in my shorts and did the same with the matches and chalk.

I walked up to the two exits, the right and the left. Looking down each, I saw the same thing, more walls with the same exits.

Great, it looks like I'm in some kind of maze.

The first writing on the paper seemed to make sense now, but which way to go. Deciding on the right, I started to walk in that direction. I hope this trial isn't timed, because I'm going at my own damn pace.

Eventually, I come to another opening and take the left this time. I did the same alternating pattern for a bit, right then left then right again, until unfortunately I found myself back at the table.

What the hell? That's practically impossible. There's no way I could've made it back here, is there?

An idea came to me, suddenly. I could use the chalk to mark where I've been. I took out the small piece I had. I'd have to be careful how much I used. There was no telling how big this maze was.

I started off again, taking the left first this time and marking an arrow in the direction I was turning at the corner. I did this for what seemed like hours, turning the opposite way whenever I came across one of my markings.

Eventually, I entered into a large opening with an arrangement of candles spread throughout the room. The second writing came to mind.

I fished the matchbook out of my pocket and flipped it open. Inside was a single match, not nearly enough to light all the candles in the room, which is what I was hoping had to be done.

I walked over to one of the candles, which was being held in a floor holder, and attempted to pick it up. It wouldn't budge.

How am I supposed to light all these candles if they can't be removed and with one match? Come on think.

The paper! Maybe, I could use the paper like a match. If I'm fast enough and careful enough, I can light pieces of the paper and travel around the room to light the other candles.

Deciding this plan was a solid one, I tore the paper into scraps and readied myself. God, I hope this works.

I lit the match and lit the first candle. Taking a scrap of paper, I lit it as well and, while shielding it from extinguishing, rushed to the next. I continued this until all of the candles were lit and all my paper was gone.

Okay, what happens now?

I stood there, waiting in silence. Did I do something wrong? Did I fail? Would I be upset if I did or relieved?

Again interrupting my musings, the lights went out, leaving me in only the company of the luminous candles. A few moments following, two large doors opened in front of me. I walked through and was met by an usher again. I followed him to the stage of the banquet hall and was surprised with applause.

"Congratulations Katniss Everdeen, winner of the trial of intelligence!" Effie's voice rang out above the polite applause. It was more politeness than actual excitement coming from the other people in the room. No one really wants to win after all.

"Now if all the participants would ready themselves for the trial of skill!" Effie said when the noise died down.

I was directed back to my changing area, though I did not have to change. It was more of a resting place this time, with water to drink provided. Like before, I was led out of the room when it was my time. I came upon a small room with two other ushers present. One of the ushers informed me I was to use whatever object presented to me to the best of my ability.

Vague much.

The first thing presented were throwing knives and a dummy. Ok, not something I've done before, but it can't be too hard, right?

I picked up the knives and threw them at the dummy. I missed the first two times. The third, I sort of got the hang of it and hit an arm. The fourth, the thigh, and the fifth I hit the chest.

I was just glad I hit the thing at all.

The next thing I was given was a bow and a quiver of arrows and targets were set up. Now this I felt more comfortable with. I have experience with archery. I was known in the town to go past the fences to hunt for meat and forage for things since food and supplies were scarce.

The bow was stringed and weighted similarly to my own and I hit the bull's-eye on every target. It was only after the items were cleared that I worried about if I should have looked so familiar with it. The only people who were allowed to have and use weapons were the Peace Keepers, and surely I just exposed myself.

Before I could contemplate too much, the next item was presented. It was a violin strangely enough.

I looked at the ushers questioningly, but they only looked on with apathetic expressions. Confused, I picked up the foreign thing and its bow and tried to remember if I've ever seen anyone use it.

The violin had a black curved thing on the end, which I'm guessing is for something to be rested on it, so I tried my chin. I stole a glance at the ushers again to see if they would give any indication I was doing this right, but they were as indifferent as before. I cautiously placed the bow on the strings and gave a slow push. The sound was not pleasant at all. It was reminiscent of Prim's cat, Buttercup, hissing at me.

I gave it a few more pushes and pulls, and maybe once I produced a sound that didn't sound so offensive. After a few minutes though, the ushers took the vile thing away.

It took a few moments for the ushers to assemble the next thing, which had the makings of a portable kitchen. They wheeled out a counter, a pot, utensils, and some vegetables. It was almost as if I was to make them their dinner. I looked at them, amused, but they were still expressionless. Jeez, where did they get these people?

I decided on making a stew, since that's really all I could make with what I was given. First, I inspected the vegetables. Some were spoiled or bruised and not suitable for cooking, but I'm guessing that was part of the test.

I selected some fresh potatoes and washed, peeled, and sliced them. Then I found some suitable carrots. Those too I washed and cut. There were some onions and beans as well, and they received similar treatment. When I was done prepping, I filled and heated the pot, salting it while it boiled. I was just about to nix a broth when I found a can of chicken broth hiding under some of the spoiled ingredients. Praising my luck, I poured that in the pot and set in everything else when the water was ready.

When I felt the stew was done, I turned off the burner and just stepped back, uncertain of what to do with it next. I didn't have to wait long though, because the usher who instructed me in the beginning came up to the pot, grabbed a wooden spoon, and sampled it.

I wouldn't know if he liked it or not, because all he did was nod and the items were cleared. I was led out of the room then, but this time, to the audience.

"Congratulations Portia Rose, winner of the trial of skill!" Portia, stood with a slight smile on stage as, with me, the audience politely clapped. The girl was a small thing with blonde hair that fell to about her shoulders. If I remembered correctly, she was only 18, two years younger than me.

"Ladies, please ready yourself for the final trial, the trial of strength!"

I went to follow my usher again when I felt someone pull at my arm. I whipped my head around, startled.

"What happened in there, Katniss?" my mother said with a look of slight anger on her face.

"Weren't you watching? I can't do all of those things, Mother. I'm sorry you never taught me how to play a damned instrument." I scoffed back, pulled my arm away and catching up to my usher. I can't believe her today! It's like she's a different person . . .

Back in my changing room, I wondered about what this next trial would entail. The first two were so odd. I've never heard of any tests like it. My mother really should have indulged anything she knew about this sort of thing if she wanted me to win so badly.

The wait was longer this time. I was almost worried they'd forgotten about me it took so long. My time did come eventually, and I was guided out of the room into another that was set up with a weird stage. The stage had ropes around the edges and the people in assembly were set up around it as spectators it seemed. I saw Prim and my mother by the front. I guess they were moved there to get a better view of whatever I was about to do.

"The trial of strength winner so far, Madge Undersee, versus finalist Katniss Everdeen." Effie announced from wherever she was in the room. It was really too dim to see past the first few rows from the stage.

Versus. Versing in what? What did I have to beat Madge Undersee in?

I took a look at the girl and got my answer. I'd have to beat her, quite literally. The mayor's daughter was covered in swellings, bruises, and a few spots of blood. I never pictured her as the violent type, but I guess there's a lot of unreleased aggression when you're under the public eye like she was.

An usher stepped onto the stage and raised her hand. I saw Madge tense up and take what I suppose was a fighting stance and I readied myself. When the usher lowered her hand, Madge lunged at me. I sidestepped her quickly, more out of surprise then fighting tactic. She regained herself and swiftly threw a punch, which landed on my shoulder. I stumbled back a few paces and my instinct seemingly kicked in.

I blocked the following punch Madge threw, which was aimed for my face, and threw a retaliating one of my own to hers. It hit her on the jaw. She was dazed for a moment, but I wasted no time in punching her gut, leaving her doubled over. I swept her legs out from underneath her afterward, causing her to land on the floor on her back.

I waited, looking at the usher, unsure again of what to do, but while my attention was distracted, Madge stood up and tackled me to the floor.

"Just give up, Katniss. Just let me win! You don't want to end up in the medical ward like the rest of the girls do you?" Madge whispered to me. I looked at her face and was surprised at what I saw. Gone was the sweet girl who I would deliver strawberries to. She was replaced with a frenzied, desperate demeanor. Changed, like my mother.

At that thought, I found my strength and pushed her off me and twisted in such a way that I was now on top of her.

"I _never_ give up." I snarled in her face. Those words hit a sensitive spot, that and seeing a comparison between Madge and my mother today. My mother gave up when Dad died. I promised myself I would never give up, not on Prim, not on myself, not on life. Not like she did.

I grabbed Madge by her hair and forcefully slammed her head to the floor. Her eyes closed then and she stopped moving.

I panicked.

Did I kill her? Oh my God, I couldn't have, could I? What have I done?

I was pushed aside by an usher, who took her pulse. She quickly informed the eerily silent room that Madge was alive, just unconscious. The usher then grabbed my wrist, threw it up in the air, and announced me as the winner.

I was dragged to Effie's stage, still in a haze.

"Congratulations Katniss Everdeen, winner of the trial of strength!" Effie's upbeat voice brought me out of my reverie and I glanced around the room as the audience, again, was polite.

"Well done, Miss Everdeen. I will see you after you've changed for our little chat." Effie smiled at me brightly and walked offstage.

* * *

**A/N Whew! Man that was a lot huh? Hopefully you enjoyed it. I'll be back soon with the next chapter, Effie's interview (interrogation?) whichever.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
